Trapped in a twist
by alias.of.me
Summary: What kind of havoc and trouble could Eowyn and Arwen make if they one night switched bodies? Well why don’t you read and find out. Post Return of the king. Not slash rating could get higher for later chapters ONHOLD
1. normal day

Trapped in a twist

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the rings plain and simple ok, ok now let's get on with the story.

Summary: What kind of havoc and trouble could Eowyn and Arwen make if they one night switched bodies? Well why don't you read and find out. Post Return of the king.

One quiet normal night Arwen was awaiting her husbands return, he was in his study talking to one of his many political advisors, must be really important she thought. For he had been spending much of his time in his study lately.

Eowyn unknowingly was mimicking Arwen. She to waiting for her husbands return from speaking to an important advisor. It was getting late and Faramir was due back a quarter of an hour ago. It was almost 10:15, she was anxious to see him and as she had not seen him since dinner and he had to leave in three days time for Dol Amroth.

Arwen heard footsteps coming down the hallway, she hoped it would be Aragorn. And sure enough moments later he stood there in the doorway of their bedchamber. Where Arwen happily greeted him with a smile and a kiss. It was getting late and they were both tired it had been a long day. Arwen went and changed into a pale blue night dress, as her husband stood there staring at the floor boards of the room, a worried look crossed his face. "What's troubling you love''. Aragorn turned his eyes from the floor to his wife and replied "nothing just the meeting with that advisor, we should get some rest". With that answer Arwen knew there had to be something wrong because usually he would discuss all his meetings with her. She was too tired to press the matter, so she went and climbed into bed, as Aragorn went to change. She did not easily come by sleep that night.

Eowyn stood and started to pace the room, to think on the matter of what could be keeping Faramir. Just as she actually started on putting thought to it she heard a knock on the door, "come in" she called, it was on of Faramir's men "yes" she said. "Excuse me my lady, their has been a change of plans and Lord Faramir will set out at dawn tomorrow''. " Thank-you for informing me of this change sir". "He will be along shortly", he bowed and left the room. What could be this important, she thought. She would stay up till he came to pack his things for the trip. Shortly after she had fallen asleep in her chair despite her best wishes, to her husband before he left that morning for Dol Amroth. Long after Eowyn fell asleep, Faramir walked in and saw Eowyn sleeping on the desk chair, he lifted her gently and put her down on the bed and pulled the blankets over her. The he went to pack for his trip.

Arwen awoke the next morning with little surprise…

Well sorry to leave all you readers off this strange little story hanging, you can kind of guess what is going to happen though. Please review. Thanks for reading.


	2. what happened

Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the rings or Freaky Friday where the story is the same story concept.

A/N from now on it will be written from character POV of Eowyn and Arwen. So hope it isn't to confusing. Thanks for reviewing.

The real Eowyn POV

I suddenly awoke suddenly, feeling somewhat different than usual. I looked around why did the room look different? Why was I in a bed with Aragorn? (I mean he is a great guy and all but…he's Arwen's). Where was Faramir? What is going on? I pulled the covers back and got out of bed. I went to cross the room to look in the mirror and screamed, I looked exactly like Arwen and it was starting to get really creepy. Aragorn started to stir so, I walked silently back across the room to the bed and debated whether or not to get back in bed or get dressed, then I decided I should probably act as much like Arwen as possible for the time being.

The real Arwen POV

I woke with a start, feeling quite different. I looked around the room it was very different then what I remember from last night. Why was I in bed with Faramir? (Ok he seems like a nice guy and all but seriously…he's Eowyn's. Where was my Aragorn? What happened last night? What was going on? Faramir began to mutter something in his sleep, I thought about saying something back, then decided against it what if he woke up then what was I suppose to do. I surveyed the room looking for anything strange, nothing strange just a desk, chairs, closet, and chest of drawers, mirror, mirror what did I look like. I got out of bed, heading towards the mirror I looked in and saw … Eowyn what was she doing here no, it wasn't her it was me I was Eowyn or at least I looked like Eowyn it could have been way worst. This day was getting weirder by the second.

The real Eowyn POV

Well it could have been worse I thought. I hoped I wouldn't do anything wrong (I didn't want to screw up Arwen's life, or did I. No I wouldn't do that I'm a nice person). Aragorn or whatever Arwen was calling him these days, was starting to wake up, he was looking around, his eyes fell on me, he said a quick "good morning" and I returned the greeting with a quick "good morning" as well. The turned my mind, back to my own problems, I was going to have to look and act like Arwen, until I could be myself again. So I picked a pale green gown from Arwen's wardrobe, as Aragorn was getting out of bed wearing breeches, without a shirt (I'd never seen him like that before) He started going through his wardrobe, eventually he pulled out something that look like what he wore everyday (does he have more than one outfit, or just lots of the same one). There was a knock on the door probably one of Arwen's…my handmaidens, Aragorn grabbed his clothes and headed to the other room while I went to answer the door. It was a messenger informing breakfast was ready. Aragorn had finished dressing and said "are you ready to go love" remembering to act like Arwen I replied "yes dear". We walked down the hall his hand in mine.

The Arwen POV

Well I didn't have much time to think about what I should do next. Faramir was starting to wake up. I was going to have to act and look like Eowyn until things could be normal again…Faramir sat up in bed with a still-half-asleep look on his face. I watched him as he got out of bed he went to the window. I had never heard him be so quiet I thought I should break the silence with a good morning, said I a quiet "good morning" to him, he replied with " good morning, it's late in the morning and someone is bound to come to get us for breakfast". With Faramir's reply I went to grab one of Eowyn's dresses from her wardrobe. I went to get dressed when I noticed Faramir staring at me, I was about to turn around to ask what he was looking at, then thought that wouldn't seem very Eowyn like. I just turned around, smiled and continued getting dressed. By the time I was finished dressing Faramir was waiting for me, I went to the door to join him "come on Eowyn let's go to breakfast". After his comment he took my hand and went to breakfast.


End file.
